Story of Evil
by kuririntsuki
Summary: Story of Evil by mothy rewritten by me. Story and plot belongs to mothy, characters belong to Vocaloid. I don't own, I merely rewrote this story for my own entertainment and a bit of my own version.


Every day at the third struck of the clock, the church bell would ring in the Land of Yellow. The Land of Yellow was a peaceful place, ruled by the kind Queen of Yellow who took over the throne after the King of Yellow was diagnosed with an incurable disease and died shortly afterwards.

On one particular day, in the Land of Yellow, the church bell rings at exactly three the way it has been for a long time. The Queen, who was diagnosed with the same disease as her husband, used the very last of her strength to give birth to a set of twins. She entrusted the twins to the Court Sorceress, Luka Megurine, before she passed away. Luka raised the two twins to a certain age before separating them under the influence of the King of Purple, Gakupo Kamui whom she fell in love with.

The King of Purple has long hated the Land of Yellow and wished to see its destruction. After learning that the Land of Yellow's Court Sorceress is in love with him, he used that chance to start his plans. With the consent of his true lover, Teto Kasane, Gakupo sent a fake marriage proposal to Luka who gladly accepted with all the conditions applied, including casting a spell on the older sister of the twins so she would forget her twin brother.

After following his deed, Gakupo ordered the execution of Luka. The younger of the two twins, Len Kagamine, was exiled to a foster home in a small village. The older of the two was raised by the King of Purple and his lover, Teto to be an evil ruler. When she is old enough, they placed her on the throne of the Land of Yellow. At first, the people of Yellow welcomed their new sweet-faced princess, but soon hated her because her rule was chaotic and evil. The Land of Yellow quickly fell to poverty and hunger while the Yellow Princess, Rin Kagamine, led a comfortable life. She ignored all of her ministers and advisors who soon gave up their positions in court. Only one commander, the Red Commander, stood loyal by her side.

Meanwhile, the King of Purple, Gakupo, ordered Len to be the servant of his own sister, Rin. He threatened him not to tell her that they were twins or else he will kill Rin and Len's foster family. Len agreed. He became the princess's personal servant for Gakupo.

The Red Commander who remains loyal to the princess decided to take it in his own hands to save the Land of Yellow from starvation and poverty. Princess Rin found out and got angry at the Red Commander. She ordered her servant, Len to assassinate the Red Commander. For the sake of protecting his sister, he followed her orders. The next morning, the Red Commander was assassinated. His body lay cold beside the river bed. His daughter, the Red Swordswoman named Meiko swore revenge against the Yellow Princess.

The Yellow Princess, Rin, was in love with a man from the Kingdom of Blue, the Blue Prince Kaito. Gakupo, who still wasn't satisfied with the way the Land of Yellow is now, told the King of the Green Kingdom about Rin's infatuation with the Blue Prince. The King of Purple managed to persuade the King of Green to come to his side.

The King of Green ordered one of the castle's maids to become a princess and seduced the Blue Prince during his royal visit. The maid, Miku Hatsune, could not say no. The Blue Prince believed that Miku was a Green Princess and decided to marry her because of her beauty. He fell in love with her. For several weeks, Kaito lived in the Green Kingdom.

One day, the Yellow Princess Rin sent a marriage proposal to Kaito who declined. He replied that he is already engaged to a woman in the Green Kingdom. Enraged and humiliated, Rin sent Len to the Green Kingdom for a month on a mission to find out who the girl of Green could be. In the Green Kingdom, Len met a beautiful green haired lady who was out walking with her white haired friend, Haku Yowane. He instantly fell in love with her. After Haku left, Len, who had been watching them, gathered up his courage to talk to the green haired lady. As they talked, he found out that her name was Miku Hatsune.

Before he departed back to the Land of Yellow after the end of the month, Len, who still hasn't found out the Blue Prince's lover, confessed his feelings to Miku. Miku, whose heart never belonged to Kaito in the first place, told Len that she loved him too, but their love was forbidden. She was betrothed to the Blue Prince. Heartbroken, Len went back home to his sister.

When Rin demanded to know who the Green Lady was, Len couldn't bring himself to tell the truth. He lied and said that he had failed his mission. Len has a pure heart and was not a good liar. His lies were seen through by the evil princess. She sent Len to the Green Kingdom on another mission to assassinate the Green Lady, Miku.

That night, the Blue Prince Kaito was informed by one of his servants of the Yellow Princess's plans to assassinate his lover, Miku. He hastens to warn Miku, but by the time he reached her room, it was too late. A letter lay open on her table.

_Miku,_

_It is I, Kagamine Len of the Land of Yellow. I have come back to the Green Kingdom to take you away from the clutches of the Blue Prince whom you did not love and the King of Green who forces you to become a princess and marry the prince. Let's run away together and get married._

_Meet me by the well where we first met during moonrise._

_With Love,_

_Kagamine Len_

Kaito felt betrayed after reading the letter, but his love for Miku was greater than his pain at her betrayal. He instantly went to look for her, praying with all his heart that Miku will be alright and it wouldn't be too late.

Len waited by the well, hiding a knife under his shirt. The knife he'll use to murder his own lover. Miku called his name and he turned around, forcing a smile that doesn't escape Miku's notice. He hugged her and slowly took out his knife, dreading the moment when he has to do it. At the last second, he withdrew after all, not being able to kill her.

"Let's really run away," he told her. Miku shook her head sadly and guide the knife Len is holding to her chest.

"Do it, death is better than having to spend and eternity with the person you don't love anyway. I also know no matter how evil the princess is, you wouldn't, no, you couldn't, defy her wishes," she replied. With the final whispers of love, Miku pushed the knife into her own chest, dying in the embrace of her own lover. Len let go of the knife, tears falling down his face into Miku's cheeks. Then he quickly left before he was found out.

Not long after, Kaito found Miku's dead body with the knife in her chest where the heart is. Saddened with grief, Kaito swore revenge against the Yellow Princess. He travelled to the Land of Yellow and saw the devastation of the people there. How they starved and died and how overcome they were by their hatred towards their princess. He met the Red Swordswoman Meiko, who planned a rebellion and uprising. Together, they teamed up to take down the Yellow Princess.

Len found out about this rebellion one day while he was visiting the town for grocery, buying ingredients for the princess's favourite snack that she never missed everyday during the third struck of the clock when the church bell would ring.

Len rushed back to the castle to inform his sister of the rebellion.

"Take my clothes and run away. Dress up as me. We are twins, they won't notice the difference. There are no differences to see."

"Twins?" Rin whispered and memories of her childhood before Luka erases her memories came back to her.

"Run," Len said before turning his back on her. Rin dressed himself as Len and ran away. Len dressed himself up as his sister and went to wait at the throne room. Before long, Meiko and Kaito arrived at the throne room to see Len dressed up as Rin. He smiled at them, confusing them.

Believing it was the Yellow Princess Rin, they took her into captivity. Her execution was scheduled during her snack time at three o'clock when the church bell will ring. They took her to the gallows in front of a cheering crowd. Len quietly followed, never once putting up a fight. His eyes traversed the crowd and fell upon a disguised Rin who looked helpless. He smiled at her, "It's time for a snack," he said before the church bell rings and the blade was brought down, executing him. The last thing he saw was Rin's sweet and innocent sad smile that he hasn't seen for a long time.


End file.
